The Spirit of Vengeance
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: "You, guilty. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Look into my eyes and feel their pain." Raised by Caretaker as a not-so-simple farmer, Harry Potter is the host of Zarathos, the Ghost Rider. Second year onwards. Rating due to Harry's later Harry Potty-mouth. Harry/Tonks or Harry/Harem pairing.


How are you folks doing? I have had this idea in my head ever since I saw Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance.

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me.

Know that I don't own squat.

One more thing, I want it to be made clear that I DON'T HATE RON! I just think that through the whole movie and book franchise, he has been shown to be a completely useless and envious little coward. So I'm afraid there will be Ron bashing and some Dumbledore bashing.

(Britain countryside, October)

It was a beautiful summer morning. The birds were chirping, farm animals were calling out for attention and a farmhouse stood proudly before a large forest and many acres of land with a large lake for the animals to drink from.

The front door opened and a boy, no older than twelve walked out in a black sleeveless T-shirt, black denim jeans and black-dyed rattlesnake-skin cowboy boots. The boy, himself, had a mass of raven-colored locks on his head that failed to cover a lightning-bolt shaped scar above his right brow and emerald-green eyes full of dedication and mischief. It was long enough to go halfway down his back and he had it tied into a ponytail so the wind wouldn't blow it into his face.

He stretched before he reached over to the wall and grabbed his trademark black-leather cowboy hat off a hook. It was worn and dusty but he had worn it ever since his late guardian had passed on and left the farm to him. He also grabbed his trusty shotgun, a sawed-off Winchester Model 1901, which was also left to him. He cocked the weapon and stepped off the porch.

He put his right thumb and forefinger into his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. He waited for a few seconds and then he heard a loud whinny and hoof beats approaching fast. Within moments, a large midnight-black stallion stood before him, all saddled up and ready to go for a ride. The one thing that stood this horse out from others was that its eyes seemed to burn with a red unholy fire as well as a heavy chain that was attached to the saddle.

"Good morning, Nova. You sleep comfortably, boy." The boy said soothingly as he rubbed along the horse's neck. The horse nickered and bobbed its head up and down. The boy smiled and hopped up onto the saddle with ease that showed he was an expert. He grabbed the chain and it came off its hook and wrapped itself over his torso like it had a life of its own. He slipped his gun on his back and the chain held it there.

"Let's ride. HYAH!" He shouted and the horse took off across the fields.

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's office)

"Are you sure about this, Albus? You're positive that it's him." An elder woman wearing square-cut spectacles asked an older man with a long white beard with a deep Scottish accent.

Both individuals wore elegant robes and were staring at an orb with the picture of the boy riding horseback and rounding up a herd of dark cattle, each with shining black horns.

"I'm positive, Minerva. His magical core has the exact same signature. But I'm concerned with something else. There's another entity there but I can't tell what it is." Albus said as he studied the boy in the orb.

"Shall I go to him and give his letter?" Minerva asked.

Albus thought for a moment before nodding. "I think it would be best if you took Severus with you. He may prove to be hostile if that muggle firearm is any indication. I'll go and inform the rest of the school when he gives his answer." He said. The elder woman nodded before walking out of the office.

(Britain Countryside, that evening)

The boy rode easily back to the farmhouse until Nova stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, boy?" He asked. He then froze and reached up to grab his gun.

"_Expelliarmus!" _He heard and was struck with a red light. Some force ripped his gun from his hand and sent him flying off his horse. He rolled with his landing and stood in a crouch with his right hand on his chain. Nova snapped around and glared at the one who dared attack his master.

"Severus! We're here to deliver Harry's letter! Not attack him!" An elderly female's voice shouted exasperatedly.

"Don't worry, Minerva, I didn't hurt him too badly and I merely disarmed him." A lazy voice drawled.

Harry glared at the two people. One was an elderly woman wearing emerald green robes and the other was a man with greasy hair, a long hooked nose, and a wand pointing at him.

He scowled at them. "Who the hell are you and how did you get on my property!?" He demanded. He yanked his chain and it detached from his torso.

The greasy haired man, Severus, looked at him passively, almost bored. "So conceited, just like his father. You're in no position to demand anything from us, Potter." He said lazily.

Harry raised a brow and gripped his chain with both hands and his eyes glowed a fiery orange. "Oh yeah?" He yanked the chain and the black metal ignited with an otherworldly flame.

Severus and Minerva's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Harry whipped the chain towards Severus and it knocked the wand from his hand, searing his flesh in the process. He extinguished his chain and whipped it towards Severus again, this time, it wrapped around his leg. Harry yanked him off his feet and pulled him closer until he was merely two feet from him.

Severus tried to rise, until he felt something grab his hair and pull him back to the ground and the cold, sharp steel of a knife press against his throat.

"Am I in a position to demand anything from you yet?" Harry asked rhetorically.

A loud bang drew his attention from his prisoner to Minerva. She currently held her smoking wand up in the air and looked passively at him.

"Mr. Potter. Despite my coworker's behavior, we aren't here to fight you. We're just here to deliver this letter to you." She said and held up a tan envelope.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and, sensing no malicious intent, he removed the knife from Severus' throat and whipped his chain, causing it to wrap back around his torso. He calmly walked towards the farmhouse and turned back to them after sending Nova to the barn and grabbing his shotgun.

"You might as well come on in and get some grub. I was about to start dinner anyways." He offered.

Minerva followed him and glared at Severus as she passed him.

Severus grunted and scowled as he stood and retrieved his wand before following her, nursing his burned hand the whole way.

Once inside, they were bombarded with the smell of cooking meat. The house was beautiful inside and out in Minerva's opinion. It gave off an aura of warmth that you'd feel in your own home. Plus the smell of flowers, forest, and traditional livestock were a definite bonus.

"So what's so important that it had to be delivered by two people?" Harry asked as he peeled some potatoes to mash.

Minerva turned to him and pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor house, and Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My associate is Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House, and the potions teacher. This is your Hogwarts acceptance letter, though it is a year late." She introduced.

"Late?" Harry asked as he dropped the peeled potatoes into a pot of boiling water.

"Yes, a typical wizard would receive his letter at 11. You were unable to be found by the owls that deliver them for reasons that we are unable to determine." She explained.

Harry nodded and turned to Snape. "You're free to speak too, greasy. No reason to stand there and look all emo-ass." He said.

Snape flinched and snarled. "You impudent little-"

"Remember the ass-kicking you received no less than five minutes ago and continue that sentence." Harry interrupted nonchalantly and set plates, cups, and silverware down on the table for the three of them.

Snape was about to rebuke him again but he was interrupted by his coworker.

"For God's sake, Severus! He was kind enough to make us dinner so shut up and sit down." She ordered with a furious glint in her eyes.

He did so angrily just in time for Harry to place a steak on his plate with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans on the side. Between the three were a bowl with freshly baked rolls and a plate with three cobbed corns.

Professor McGonagall tucked in and complimented Harry on his obvious culinary talent. Snape took a bite and reluctantly admitted that it was good. The entire time, Harry asked about Hogwarts and what he'd need for his time there.

"Alright, I'll attend but I'll need someone to care of my farm while I'm gone and I'll be taking Nova with me. He'll find me and stay there anyways, whether we take him with us or not." He said.

Snape tried to argue with McGonagall but she stopped him.

"We can assign some of the castle house elves to tend to your farm. What makes you say he'll follow you?" She asked.

"He's an Aries War horse. He's imprinted on me and practically refuses to let me out of his sight." He said with a chuckle.

McGonagall finally asked a question that had been bugging her since they had started eating. "Mr. Potter, I noticed that you live alone and you don't seem to be a stranger to the magical world." She said.

Harry smiled sadly.

"My caretaker passed a couple years ago. He wasn't a wizard but he had a few friends in the British magical world. We lived in Texas for most of my life and I just moved here a few months ago after he passed. He left me the farm and all of his business deals for livestock, horticultural herbs, flowers, and pretty much everything you'd expect to get from a large farm." He explained.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Potter. If you'd like, I can take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to purchase your school supplies and your wand."

Harry smiled appreciatively but shook his head. "I've been there before. I'll get my stuff on my own but I already have a wand and a winged friend for postal needs among other things. Plus I think I can explain why I haven't received a letter from your owls.

He opened a window and blew a shrill whistle between his fingers. After a few moments, a loud shriek echoed through the night air and a black figure dove through the window and landed on his shoulder. The figure was a large black Nacunda Nighthawk with red eyes.

"Her name is Hedwig. She gets seriously jealous when another bird gets too close to me." He said and stroked her chest feathers.

After she heard her name, Hedwig puffed her chest out proudly.

"She is rather beautiful." Professor McGonagall said politely.

Once the professors finally left, Harry sighed tiredly and headed upstairs to get himself ready for bed.

(The next day, Diagon Alley)

Harry sighed as he made his way into Gringotts bank. He had managed to avoid the populace by keeping his head down but since he wore his biker/cowboy attire, plus a black trench coat, and his chain. He still drew questioning looks from the robe wearing populace.

Once he entered, he was regarded by the goblin workers, each bidding him a polite greeting.

He gave their greeting back in kind until he approached the reception desk. "Good day, Mr. Griphook. May your vaults overflow with riches." He said with a bow.

"And may the blood of your enemies pool at your feet. But when it does, be sure to get those nice boots cleaned." The goblin before him said with a chuckle. "What can Gringotts do for you, my lord?" He asked politely.

The other wizard customers in the bank were speechless at the sight of the young wizard speaking to the goblin as though it was his equal as well as the goblin speaking to the wizard without a single ounce of contempt in his voice or his mannerisms.

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year. They're bumping me up to my second year and I'll need access to my vault." Harry explained as he handed his key over to the goblin.

"Ah yes. I was wondering when you'd begin your time in school." Griphook said as he took the key and lead Harry to the cart that would take them to vault 687.

(Ten Minutes later)

Harry walked away from the cart without a bag or satchel of any kind. He stopped in front of Griphook's desk and reached up to grab his hat.

"I have something for you, my friend." He said and lifted his hat to reveal…

A MOONSHINE keg!

Griphook's eyes widened comically and he reached for the glass jar on his head almost reverently.

"My latest batch. Just remember to share it with everyone and don't send me drunk letters again." He said before handing the keg over to him.

The goblin held the keg like it was an infant and bade Harry goodbye before rushing to the director's office.

Harry chuckled, replacing his hat and leaving.

He went to Ollivander's and purchased a new wand cleaning kit before he made his way back home.

(The next morning, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

The student body was currently enjoying their breakfast when Prof. Dumbledore called for attention.

"Good morning all. Yesterday afternoon, a discovery was made in our very own country. Harry James Potter has been found." He announced.

The hall erupted into applause and cheers of happiness from most of the students.

Once it settled down, the headmaster continued his announcement.

"He was found in the Britain Countryside on a farm and-" A loud screech interrupted him.

A large black hawk with red eyes flew through the window and dropped an envelope onto the podium.

He opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I'm ridin' in on Nova and I should be getting there soon. I can't wear the uniforms due to special circumstances and if you want more info, then I'll tell ya in private but I ask that you keep an open mind. If you don't have an open mind about my problem, then feel free to tell me so I can give you the beating of a lifetime before I go back to the farm._

_Signed,_

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. INCOMING!_

The students all whispered but then they heard a loud and fast clopping noise, like hoof beats.

The door was suddenly smashed open and a boy on a black horse rode in to the middle of the main hall. The horse reared back and it unleashed a stream of otherworldly flames from its mouth, much to the students' terror.

They all screamed until the headmaster stood and called for silence.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He shouted.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself." The boy shouted back.

Harry hopped off Nova and rubbed the mustang's neck. He turned to the students and tipped his hat off. "Howdy folks. I'm Harry J. Potter and I hope that we can get along so I won't have to kick a lot of ass around here." He said jovially.

All of the students and teachers could only gawk.

I got this idea after watching Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. I don't know how many of these types of stories are up but I wanted to throw my own out there. I'm not entirely sure about how the pairing is gonna go but I'm leaning towards Harry/Tonks. Feel free to send me your own opinions in your reviews or PMs. I stand by what I said in the beginning of the chapter regarding Ron and I, myself, view Dumbledore as a manipulative bastard. I try to compromise for my readers and stick to my ideas at the same time.

Please remember that and review.


End file.
